1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a circuit for converting a medium amplitude voltage from a three-phase generator into a high-voltage direct voltage to convert the output of a generator whose output power varies dynamically to a high-voltage direct voltage connection to an inverter. Such dynamically varying output power occurs for instance in wind power systems. When a plurality of wind power systems are put together to make what is known as a wind farm, the individual wind power systems in the prior art are connected by a common inverter, which serves to feed current into a current system, to a high-voltage direct voltage connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, generators of the medium-voltage class are preferably used to generate current. The three phases of the outputs of these generators are connected to a transformer, which converts the medium voltage into high voltage on the order of magnitude of 100,000 volts. The alternating voltage generated is then rectified by means of a high-voltage diode rectifier and fed into the high-voltage direct voltage connection.